


Four Times Star Told David No and One Time She Said Yes

by llaras



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could smile so sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Star Told David No and One Time She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to my fabulous betas, dirty diana and quiesce. And also thank you to sparky77 for all the encouragement. You guys are rock stars!
> 
> Written for Vivien

 

 

_thou shall not fall_

"What's the problem, Star?" His hands tighten around her waist as he pulls her back, closer. His breath is cold on her neck. She shivers, but no goosebumps come. "You have your pick: Chinese, Mexican, Italian." He scans the crowd. "Surf bum."

"I'm not doing this, David." 

His only response is a chuckle.

She struggles against him, but he holds her fast. No one on the boardwalk even looks at them.

"I told you no. I will keep telling you no." She tries to be firm and confident. But he knows. He knows everything.

"It's only a matter of time."

She bites her lip and closes her eyes. She pretends that every heartbeat she hears doesn't feel like a kick to the stomach. That when she looks out into the crowd now, all she can see is food.

He spins her around. "David! Stop!" She doesn't know what he will do here.

He smiles so sweetly at her before he goes serious and still. "I have plans for you, Star. And they can wait. A little longer." He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I won't be denied for much longer. Keep that in mind."

David grabs her chin, forces her head back. She thinks, no, he won't. 

He doesn't. Instead he just sneers at her and leaves in a flurry of black leather.

The music from the carousel is deafening.

David hasn't kissed her, not even once. He hasn't tried anything like that. She'd thought at first that that's why he chose her. But he treats her like a little sister. They all do. And besides, she's getting the idea that his tastes run in other directions. He only goes after two types: people who piss him off and pretty, dark-haired men.

A motorcycle roars to life nearby and she startles, but he's gone and she's alone. For a little while longer.

_thou shall not die_

Star gets back to the caves as late as possible, just as the sun comes up, or just after. She's lucky. She can cheat a little bit. It's easier to avoid the others this way. They like to be all tucked up and snug in their hidey hole before dawn starts peeking over the horizon.

Sometimes they leave her things, like clothes and shiny costume jewelry. She doesn't know if it's tribute or mockery. But she won't wear any of it as long as there's a chance some of it could be from their victims.

She finds something completely different on her bed this particular morning.

It's a little boy. 

He's curled up on her pillows like a lost kitten, a thumb in his mouth. And for a moment she's so startled she forgets to breathe.

It isn't until she gets closer to him that she realizes he has been changed. Like her.

When David wakes later that evening he tells her that Laddie is now her responsibility.

"This is wrong, David. He's just a little kid."

He responds, indifferent to her anger. "Nothing wrong with starting a family, Star. Think of him as a little brother."

She flinches. "No."

David goes from calm to furious in an instant. "Then kill him, for all I fucking care."

The others laugh when she walks away.

_thou shall not fear_

David sees him first. The others laugh and wrestle next to them, getting ready for another night of partying and feeding. But David goes quiet and still, the cigarette between his lips forgotten as he tracks someone in the crowd.

Star follows his gaze to a pair of boys making their way down the boardwalk. Well, one is a boy. The other is about her age, darkly pretty and pouty-lipped. New meat.

She looks back at David just in time to see the long ash fall from his cigarette as he smiles. "Well, boys. You're on your own tonight." He throws the burnt out cigarette on the ground and turns to Star. "And you, my dear, are finally going to earn your keep."

David grabs her arm and pulls her away from the others. His eyes capture hers. "Tonight you are bait."

Star flushes and tries to look away. "No, David. I..."

But he shakes her, moves her around like a doll until she's looking where he wants her to. "Him," he says, pointing to the older of the two. "It won't be hard. Get his attention. Bring him to me."

Star hasn't had a part in any of the killings so far, though she knows it will happen sooner or later. But she doesn't want to start now, with an innocent. Especially an innocent that David wants so badly.

She turns to him, newfound steel in her voice. "What if I want him?" she asks. "For my first." She doesn't say what kind of first. It's hard to lie to David.

David laughs. It's obvious she has surprised him. "We'll see," he says. That's all she'll get right now.

_thou shall not kill_

Star thinks she has it all figured out. She'll find the guy from the night before. Get him alone. Somehow warn him. He'll be the first she'll save.

But David ruins her plans. Like he does everything else.

She wonders later if he somehow knew. Or if it was the fact that Michael had a bike. Or maybe he just changed his mind. Sometimes David switches things up so fast that she questions his sanity. It's almost like he's getting orders from someone else.

Star watches them play with Michael, at turns teasing and friendly, watches as they get him stoned and loosened up. And David, he barely takes his eyes off of him. He's intent and very pleased with himself, and it isn't until the bottle comes out that Star really knows what his game is.

She wants to scream at him, tell him no, stop. She even goes over to Michael. "Don't," she says. "You don't have to, Michael." He's not listening, so she tries one last time. "It's blood."

He laughs and drinks anyway. David has him right where he wants him.

She takes Laddie away with her, where they can wait out the festivities, but David can't leave them alone for long. He pulls back the curtains and licks his lips. He looks satisfied in every way.

She glares at him and clutches the blanket around her shoulders. Nothing helps with the cold anymore, but it's comforting in a way.

"Star, Star, Star." She hates it when he says her name like that. "What's wrong, Starry Night? You got something you want to say to me?"

"No," she says, and looks away. It's too late.

_cry, little sister_

Santa Carla was so different from home. All the noise and color and confusion. After awhile it started to get to her, so she turned off the boardwalk and walked down to the beach. That was her first mistake.

She hadn't gone more than ten steps before they were on her. There were three or four of them, she couldn't keep track, and they were pushing her back and forth between them, calling her names and laughing. She was so shocked she couldn't get a word out.

And then he was there, bright hair shining like a beacon in the dark. Two of them went down under his fists and the last took off once he saw what was going on.

She was struck dumb, sitting in the sand at his feet. She could feel their hands everywhere, could feel where the bruises would be.

"Hey," he held out his hand and pulled her up. "You okay?"

He didn't look any more reputable than the others, but his smile was friendly. "I'm David."

He escorted her back up to the boardwalk and got her a soda, and before long she found herself relaxing and telling him everything. About how she'd run away from home, how she was going to find a job and send for her little brother, get him away from the bad situation they'd found themselves in when their mother remarried. About how she'd never been happy with anything and wanted a fresh start, how she hated her stupid trendy clothes and stupid trendy name. There were four Lauras in her class back at home.

David laughed at that. "You should pick another name," he said. "Something that suits you better."

She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Maybe I will."

He pulled something out of his jacket. It shone, lights from the rides and storefronts glinting off of the polished metal. It was a flask. He took a drink and smiled at her, tipped it in her direction.

Her soda was gone. "I shouldn't."

"You can trust me, you know. I won't hurt you." He shrugged and started to put it away when she didn't respond.

"Wait!" she said. "Yes, okay. But just a little."

And there was that sweet smile again.

He could smile so sweetly. 

 


End file.
